Consumers often use containers to store food, beverages, other consumable products, cleaning products, and other non-consumable products. Basic containers permit the consumer only to store a product, but typically provide little information about the current status or historical status of the product.
For example, a basic beverage container may be configured to store a beverage. However, to obtain information about the current status of the beverage or its container, the consumer typically must physically manipulate the beverage container. As an example, to test the temperature of the beverage in the container, the consumer might touch the outside of the container, drink some of the beverage, pour a small amount of the beverage onto their hand, or dip a finger into the beverage. If the beverage is too hot, such “testing” methods might cause a burn. Also, such testing methods may be unsanitary or otherwise contaminate the beverage.
Some more advanced containers may include a thermometer positioned within the container so that the consumer can assess the temperature without risking a burn or contaminating the beverage. However, even such advanced containers generally permit the consumer to view the temperature reading only from the thermometer itself or an integrated thermometer output display. Such containers generally lack the ability to track the temperature readings over time or permit the consumer to ascertain the temperature of the beverage from a remote location (e.g., while container is in a car and consumer is running errands).
Another disadvantage of known beverage containers is the possibility of spilling or otherwise inadvertently releasing some of the beverage from the container. Certain types of lids are designed to minimize spilling. For example, such lids may include a removable barrier positionable over a pour spout or drinking opening. However, such lids do not effectively minimize spillage if the barrier is not in place when the container tips over.
Clearly, there is a need for a container management system configured to permit detecting, tracking, recording, and communicating information about the container or its contents, such information which may include temperature of the container contents or instructions to automatically cover a lid opening. Certain embodiments of the present invention satisfy this need.